This particular Arm Sling is for patients who have suffered upper motor neuron or cerebral vascular accident, resulting in a stroke. Symptoms of a stroke are lack of motor control, decreased sensation throughout the affected half side of the body, cognitive difficulties, and motor perceptual deficits such as memory deficits, lack of awareness, depth perception and distractibility.
One sided paralysis, commonly known as hemiplegia, poses several problems, one of which is a subluxation (mild dislocation) of the shoulder. This is due to weakness in the shoulder girdle musculatures in its inability to keep the head of the humerus in its glenoid fossa (ball and socket joint).
Another problem is edema or swelling at the distal part of the paralyzed arm, which is the wrist and hand, including fingers. Also, due to lack of sensation, the patient is unaware of the limbs, and therefore, not cognizant of its position. Hence, it is imperative to have a proper fitting, comfortable, less binding sling, with a therapeutic value to it.